Déjà vu
Name: Christelle Rainier Codename: Déjà vu This Mutant is roleplayed by Belle Linda Appearance She has medium length curly black hair, sparkling bright green eyes and sickly pale skin, she is 5'9", she is slightly muscular, and almost never smiles anymore. She is usually seen wearing all black, from head to toe. She always wears black combat boots, black jeans and a black shirt (tank tops mostly), occasionally she also wears a black or a very dark brown leather jacket. Personality Déjà can be very careless and insensitive, she does not do so intentionally, it is just her personality. Anyone who ever knew her knows that she is usually sweet, funny and surprisingly smart, she is very honest and basically does what ever pleases her at that moment. Lately she is a much darker person, much more raw. History She was born to Sage and Bade Rainier on September 19th in Saratoga Springs, Utah. Bade was killed at work, while on the job as an officer of the law. Sage was very heavily pregnant with Christelle at the time, when she received the news Sage immediately went into labor, premature. An unborn Christelle had managed to tangle herself in her umbilical cord, It was wrapped around her neck three times. When the doctor was able to get her loose from the cord, Sage was barely breathing. She was able to get one look at her daughter, smile then whisper Deja before she too died. Christelle has never known a thing about her parents and the Hellfire Club, she was raised by her grandmother Lunette, who chose her first name Christelle giving her the middle name Deja, as her mother mentioned. From the age of 6 to 16 she went to an all girl private school. When Christelle was 9 her grandmother told her they were having guests over for dinner, she told her grandmother the name of the guests and exactly what they looked like, she even mentioned some of the conversation they would have. That is when her grandmother realized that Christelle had her mothers Cognitive abilities. As Christelle got older her ability became much stronger, she was able manipulate time (Chronokinesis) and she could control memories. After Christelle's 16th birthday she used her Projection ability for the first time. She manipulated reality, her mother and father were alive, along with her grandfather Aimias. The sight and emotions were too much for her grandmother and she died, of a heart attack. Christelle tried to remove that memory from her grandmother's mind, she even tried to change reality again but she was too devastated to even concentrate. She was put into the system by friends of her grandmother Lunette, when they learned of the woman's death. Christelle is not a legal adult, therefore she could not join the Hellfire Club formally, any family money was used to pay for Lunette's funeral and the rest kept in an account for Christelle when she comes of age. She was bounced around orphanges for months because she was unable to 'get along' with any other children, they claimed she was 'messing around' inside their heads and the were afraid of her. She was found through Cerebro at a Center for Troubled Teens and currently resides at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where she is constantly training and becoming more skilled in her abilities. She favors her Projection and memory manipulation ability, she constantly changes reality and removes herself from people's memories effectively making it so she doesn't exist to them. She goes by the code name Déjà vu. Relationships Amias Father of Bade and grandfather of Christelle. He died before she was old enough to understand death. Lunette would always say he was 'away with mommy and daddy' after he died. He was a member of and the reason that his son and daughter in law joined the Hellfire Club. Lunette Mother of Bade and grandmother / legal guardian of Christelle, Lunette proudly raised her mutant son Bade, following his tragically heroic death she also raised his daughter Christelle Déjà Rainer until her own premature death brought on by her granddaughter's abilities. Bade Son of Amias and Luneette, husband of Sage and father of Christelle. He died the same day as his wife, the day of his daughter's birth. He was killed at work by mutants. His murder was covered up in a conspiracy that Déjà is aware of and plans to one day resolve, lethally. Sage Wife of Bade and mother of Christelle, she went into labour prematurely when she heard the news of her husbands death. Her unborn daughter was in a very complicated position during delivery costing Sage her life, she was able to whisper the name Déjà before she died. Loyalty Christelle is a member of Xavier's School, only because she is underage and is not legally allowed to be on her own, she has family money that awaits her on her 18th birthday. Her mother and father were Neutral (Hellfire Club - Utah), her maternal family members are believed to be humans with no affiliation to any organizations. Powers Precognition: the ability to see the future. Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate time. Memory Manipulation: the ability to manipulate memories. Projection: the ability to manipulate reality. Retrocognition: the ability to see the past. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:X-Men